1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure of a front fender cover of a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,827,357, a conventional front fender cover of a utility vehicle has been detachably attached to a front fender. The front fender cover attached to the front fender is inserted to a first end (a first end in the anteroposterior direction) of the front fender and locked at a second end of the front fender.